Plane shift
Plane Shift Conjuration (Teleportation) Level: Clr 5, Sor/Wiz 7 Components: V, S, F Casting time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched, or up to eight willing creatures joining hands Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes You move yourself or some other creature to another plane of existence. If several willing persons link hands in a circle, as many as eight can be affected by the plane shift at the same time. Precise accuracy as to a particular arrival location on the intended plane is nigh impossible. The spell focus dictates a specific location on any plane of existence, including alternate Material Planes. However, precise accuracy as to a particular arrival location on the intended plane is nigh impossible. The actual arrival location for the given spell focus is 5 to 500 miles (5d%) from the keyed location. Note: Plane shift transports creatures instantaneously and then ends. The creatures need to find other means if they are to travel back. Focus: A small, forked metal rod. The size and metal type dictates to which plane of existence or alternate dimension the spell sends the affected creatures. Focus rods for "well known" layers such as Pazunia, Demonweb, Gaping Maw, Thanatos, and Shendilavri: 3000 gp each. Focus rods for more obscure layers such as Twelvetrees, Shedaklah, and Androlynne: 9000 gp each. Focus rods for remote layers such as Dreaming Gulf, Blood Shallows, or Zionyn: 15,000 gp each. Focus rods for the deepest layers such as Ulgurshek, Woeful Escarand, and Wells of Darkness: 40,000 gp each. These prices are for specific layers of the Abyss, but you can extrapolate from these prices that the foci aren't cheap. Even if you cut the price in half of the cheapest layer of the Abyss for a general focus rod for the Abyss it would be 1500 gp. About Plane Shift Foci To reach a specific plane of existence requires a musical instrument constructed of a specific metal with the ability to play a note of a specific pitch. The knowledge of which metal and which pitch for an intended destination is not automatically conveyed to a user of the spell. Instead, spellcasters must research this information separately before identifying the correct metal and pitch. Prime Material Plane The most common focus found for the Prime Material Plane is a steel tuning fork that plays Middle C (C4). Such a tuning fork is keyed to the location that the fork was created. Consequently, some spellcasters have extensive collections of tuning forks, all seemingly identical, but each carefully labelled indicating its location of manufacture. Inner Planes The basic tone for all Inner Planes is Middle C (C4). This is keyed to the geographic centre of that plane of existence. Negative Unknown Ash Calcium Fire Copper (Cuprum) Radiance Magnesium Positive Unknown Magma Brass Dust Sodium Earth Zinc Minerals Chromium Ooze Tin Salt Antimony (Stibium) Water Lead Alloy Steam Pewter Ice Cold-forged Iron Vacuum Mercury Air Aluminium Lightning Copper Alloy Smoke Bronze Other tones are known to be keyed to important features of a given plane. For example, a tuning fork made of cold-forged iron sounding a G♭3 is keyed to the icy citadel that is home to the Prince of Elemental Evil Cryonax, on the paraelemental plane of Ice. Outer Planes The basic tone for all Outer Planes is listed below. This is keyed to the geographic centre of the first layer of that plane of existence. Celestia Platinum E4 Bitopia Mithril F4 Elysium Electrum G4 The Beastlands White Gold F4 Arborea Pure Gold E4 Arcadia Silver D4 Ysgard Rose Gold D4 Mechanus Titanium Middle C (C4) The Outlands Pure Iron Middle C (C4) Limbo Mercury Amalgam Middle C (C4) Acheron Gunmetal B3 Pandemonium Gallium B3 Baator Black Iron A3 Gehenna Cadmium G3 The Grey Waste Lead (Plumbum) F3 Carceri Bismuth G3 Abyss Thorium A3 In the case of good-aligned planes, a tone one note higher than the basic tone is keyed to the geographic centre of the second layer of that plane of existence, a note two tones higher is keyed to the third layer, and so on. In the case of evil-aligned planes, a tone one note lower than the basic tone is keyed to the second layer, a note two tones lower is keyed to the third layer, and so on. For example: Seven Heavens Of Celestia Lunia Platinum E4 Mercuria Platinum F4 Venya Platinum G4 Solania Platinum A4 Mertion Platinum B4 Jovar Platinum C5 Chronias Platinum D5 Nine Hells Of Baator Avernus Black Iron A3 Dis Black Iron G3 Minauros Black Iron F3 Phlegethos Black Iron E3 Stygia Black Iron D3 Malbolge Black Iron C3 Maladomini Black Iron B2 Cania Black Iron A2 Nessus Black Iron G2 Other pitches are known to be keyed to important features of a given plane. For example, a tuning fork made of black iron sounding an A♭5 is keyed to the Pillar of Skulls on Avernus. Coexistent Planes A metal/pitch combination for the Ethereal Plane is unknown. However, spellcasters have successfully utilised tuning forks made of high-quality lead crystal instead of metal. These forks are generally strike a E5 note, and target a random location deep into the Ethereal Plane (that is, not near any ethereal curtains). One drawback of these forks are that they have a 50% chance of shattering after completion of the spell. Likewise, a metal/pitch combination for the Astral Plane is unknown, but spellcasters have successfully utilised tuning forks carefully carved from a quartz crystal. These forks strike a A3 note, and target a random location deep into the Astral Plane (that is, not near any colour pools). Quartz forks also have a 50% chance of shattering after completion of the spell. There is no known metal/pitch combination for the Plane of Shadow, or for the Demiplane of Time. Experimenting There are many possible metal/pitch combinations, and there are many locations in the Multiverse. However, not every metal/pitch combination goes somewhere, and not every location has a metal/pitch combination. Experimentation continues with different pitches, different metals and indeed different materials (such as gems). Some spellcasters have tried to modify the Plane Shift spell to accommodate chords rather than single notes (although many of these have ended in rather catastrophic splinching). However, here are some extra notes regarding metal/pitch combinations: Steel forks of pitches other than C4 are often keyed to important geographic or historical locations on the Prime Material Plane. There is no Eighth Plane of Celestia. A Platinum E5 fork simply fails. There is no Tenth Plane of Baator. A Black Iron F2 fork actually sends a caster to a prison citadel inside the Iron City of Dis. The size of a tuning fork increases as the pitch gets lower. This makes the tuning forks for the lower planes of the Abyss very large and very expensive! Creating Foci Although the instrument used as a spell focus is most often a tuning fork, spellcasters have successfully utilised gongs, bells, pitch-whistles and chimes. In some regions, a particular instrument may be preferred for cultural reasons. It is theorised that almost any instrument can be used, as long as it is of masterwork quality, carefully tuned, and made solely of the specified material. For example, a steel flute could be used if the caster played the correct note during the spellcasting. Monotone instruments are generally safest, as they tend to be "foolproof" for spellcasters that do not necessarily have any musical talent. More complicated instruments require a DC 8 Perform check to ensure the correct note is played clearly and accurately. The instrument to be a focus is not inherently magical, but must be of masterwork quality. Hence most tuning forks cost around 152 gp. However, instruments that are made of rare, expensive, or difficult-to-work materials can be much more expensive. For example, a tuning fork keyed to the quasi-elemental plane of Vacuum must be made of mercury. Unfortunately, mercury is liquid under normal conditions, so the fork must be constructed in a region of intense cold, and then enchanted to remain solid when taken to regular climates (should those enchantments be dispelled, the fork will quickly return to an atonal puddle). Category:7th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:5th level cleric spells Category:Conjuration spells